Vega Black (Pleiades)
Vega Andromeda Black '''was born March 29, 1979, to Sirius Black and Phoebe Caldwell. She was preceded by Alina Black, her elder sister, and succeeded by Serena, Ariel, and Artemis Black. Black attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997. She was Sorted into Slytherin, like the majority of her paternal family. The pressure of her rumored Death Eater heritage from her father's family and her love of muggle studies caused her to become interested in the muggle world. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Black was the second of five sisters. She was born in St. Mungo's, and was the goddaughter of Remus Lupin. She, like her older sister, believed that her father committed the crimes he was incarcerated for. She took an interest in muggle objects at a young age, partially because of her mother’s career. Education Year One (1990-91) Black was Sorted into Slytherin, despite her pro-muggle ideologies. She hated being in Slytherin, and did not get along with others in her dormitory, except for a girl named Shahrzad Shafiq, but they were not close friends. Year Two (1991-92) Black was enlisted by older sister, Alina, to watch over her younger sister, Ariel, who was Sorted into Slytherin and to help mediate the divide between Ariel and her three sisters. Her own relationship with her sister began to unravel as Ariel delved further into Death Eater ideologies. On occasion, Black snuck out to Hogsmeade, meeting the brother of her greatest rival, Sam Khan. Black found a good friend in Khan, him being a Squib interested in the muggle world. Later on, Black accidentally uncovered Alina's letter from Sirius, and Black decided to write to their father, curious about his claims that he was innocent. This, however, caused both Khan and her older sister, Alina, to turn on her. They argued over whether or not Sirius was trying to manipulate Black into helping him escape Azkaban. Year Three (1992-93) Khan attempted to make amends with Black, but she was so angry that she threw away his attempt and instead continued to fight with him and Alina. However, after Khan attempted again, Black found it in herself to forgive him. With the joy she found after regaining her best friend, she began to realize that she found a soulmate in Khan, and began to allude to this through discussions of the future. Black and Alina began to heal their rift after Alina apologized for how harshly she treated Black. After the attacks in the Chamber of Secrets, Black and her friends, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, began a monster-fighting force. Black also wrote to her father and discovered that the monster was in fact a Basilisk. She accompanied her sister, Artemis, to the Chamber of Secrets, and was briefly turned to stone during the events of the battle. She was later revived, but was shaken by the events. Personality and Appearances Black was curious and scholarly, like her sister and mother. She was ambitious, and determined to escape wizarding society. Resourceful and clever, she represented the heroic nature of Regulus Black in his final moments. She was less willing than her older sister to confront her younger siblings. She had even less friends than Alina did. However, her loneliness caused her to value her virtues over bonds with others, making her very angry when others mistrusted her. She was deeply altruistic and empathetic, however, being willing to give her father and Sam Khan another chance, and organizing the monster-hunting squad to help save the school. Vega Black resembled her older sister and her mother strongly, representing the Caldwell side of the family. Skills and Abilities Black was a promising witch, but showed more skill in muggle studies. She was an inventor and mechanic, rather than a magic-user. * '''Technomancy- Black was gifted at the art of technomancy, or combining muggle technology with new magical arithmancy techniques. * Monster-Hunting- After October 31, 1992, Black began a short-lived career as a monster-hunter, in which she learned about dangerous magical creatures and how to subdue them. This served her well in the Chamber of Secrets. Relationships Family Parents Black was closest with her mother at first. She followed her mother around in the garage and at her job, causing her to gain an aptitude for technomancy. She hoped to follow in Caldwell’s footsteps by becoming a member of the Technomancy Society in Bath, where they lived. Black was initially resentful of the reputation Sirius gave her. However, after 1991, when she found one of Sirius's letters to her older sister, Alina, that changed. Black became very close with her father, and came to believe that he was innocent of the crimes that others claimed he committed. She passionately defended him against family members and her only friends. Alina Black Black and her sister were tense with each other, especially because they had different ideas about the roles they were supposed to play in their younger sisters' lives. In 1991, their relationship took a turn for the worst because of her letters to their father. Black also felt guilt at not noticing her sister’s toxic relationship. In 1992, the two reconciled. While they still disagreed about Black and the letters, they managed to stop fighting and bond for the first time and a while. Serena Black Black had a positive relationship with Serena. While they were not particularly close, growing up, they were not cruel to each other. Serena did view Black as being odd and anti-social, which caused them to generally not seek one another out. Ariel Black Black feared the worst for Ariel when she became involved with Draco Malfoy, but was determined to let her make her own choices, despite Alina's feelings on the matter. However, on one occasion, Alina forced Black to confront Ariel, ending with Black being slapped by Ariel. Black became afraid of her younger sister. These fears were accelerated when the Chamber of Secrets were open, as Black feared that it was not Serena, but Ariel that opened the Chamber of Secrets. Artemis Black While Black and Artemis were not close, they had a positive relationship. Black was willing to go behind Alina’s back to help Artemis save Ginny Weasley, even at great personal risk. Lovers Sam Khan Vega Black and Sam Khan met in Hogsmeade in 1991. Khan was the brother of her rival, Sophia, but was a Squib and was discriminated against. They struck up a friendship based on mutual interest in the muggle world as a possible escape. However, their friendship turned bad after Khan discovered Black was writing to her father. He beleven initially that she was helping him, or supported his actions. He did try to make amends, but offended Black so deeply in the process that she did not accept his surrender. It wasn't until Black got a full apology that she forgave Khan. She then began to realize that she saw a potential soulmate in him. After the Chamber of Secrets opened, she was afraid that he might be hurt by the monster, since Filch’s cat was attacked to get at Filch. Friends Cedric Diggory Despite Diggory not being someone she saw often, Black liked and was friends with Cedric Diggory. She met him through her friendship with Cho Chang. He helped her create the monster-hunting squad in 1992 and assisted in research. Cho Chang Blacks closest friend, being a Ravenclaw, Chang was not around often for Black but they enjoyed each other's company whenever they could. Chang introduced Black to Cedric Diggory in 1991, and joined Black’s monster-hunting squad in 1992. Shahrzad Shafiq Shafiq was the only roommate that did not help Sophia Khan bully Black. While they were not particularly close at first, Shafiq was pleasant and polite towards Black, and even helped Alina Black get information on her sister. Rivals Sophia Khan Khan was one of Black's roommates. They did not get along well because Khan was allied with Blood Supremacists, which Black was not, to the disappointment of most Slytherins. Khan bullied Black relentlessly in school. Etymology Vega is a Spanish name meaning "Valley" and is the North Star after precession. It is also part of the Virgo constellation in the zodiac. This refers to the Black heritage, as well as Black being in Slytherin, with valleys being associated with the color green. Andromeda is an Ethiopian name meaning "ruler of men." Andromeda was the archetypical princess in a dragon myth, perhaps referring to Black's situation being trapped in the magical world. Black is an English name referring to the darkest color, and is associated with mystery and evil. Trivia * Vega Black is played by Felicity Jones. Appearances * Pleiades- first appearance Category:Pure-bloods Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Slytherins